Starlight
by 06Mika
Summary: Sakura cree que en su vida le falta algo pero no sabe que es,y se niega a creer que es un chico,con el tiempo ella conoce más al chico que se sienta a su lado,Sasuke, y se da cuenta de que él no es mala persona. Sin embargo a Sakura le gusta el chico más popular de la escuela, no es Sasuke, ¿Quién se quedará con ella?
1. El chico que se sienta a mi lado

**Autora: Mika Mika**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto,y si encuentran otro nombre que no escucharon de Naruto, significa que es mio.**

**Mika Mika:Hello, sleepwalkers, les traigo mi primer fic, de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les guste.**

**(눈_눈): Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias...tsk.**

**Mika Mika:¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

-Siempre he querido tener Aventuras en mi vida ,cosas sorprendentes ,algo que haga mi corazón latir, pero desgraciadamente es muy aburrida ,tengo amigos ,familia ,pero algo me falta…,eso me hace sentir vacía ,no sabía qué rayos era pero…,la emoción en mi mente empezó cuando conocí a Sasuke ,él llena este vacío de emoción y riesgo…,pero lamentablemente hay una brecha grande entre nosotros…-

_¡Sakura!,¡Sakura!,¡Oye!._

-¡Ah!-desperté de susto y me exalté, pronto escuché a mi molesta madre tocando mi puerta-¿Qué rayos quieres?-pregunto con una voz un poco adormilada y con rabia.

-¡Despierta o llegaras tarde!-me gritó detrás de la puerta.

-Hay por favor no puede ser tan tarde-dije con la voz baja y serena, hasta que vi en mi despertador que ya estaba en verdad tarde-¡MIERDA!-

Me salí de la cama, rápidamente, me dirigí al baño a bañarme como hacía siempre, pero era demasiado tarde así que me cambié, lavé mi cara y mis dientes para ir a la peor parte de mis pensamientos **la cocina**, mi madre la verdad siempre estaba molestándome, siempre y mi padre hace lo que ella dice, y hay veces en las que lo quiero golpear! ,pero debo controlarme porque ese sujeto es mi padre y no debo ser irrespetuosa. Luego de ir a la cocina tomé un pan con mermelada de frutilla, que me gusta bastante, me largue rápido porque no quería que mi madre me reviente lo sesos, como hace de costumbre.

-¡Sakura!-me asustó bastante, al darme vuelta vi que era Hinata e Ino , mis mejores amigas, tal parece que ellas también iban tarde.

-¡Chicas!-solté.

-¿Qué pasa? , es raro que tu salgas tarde de tu casa-me dijo Ino con su tono burlista, que a veces me molestaba.

-Nada, en absoluto-cerré mis ojos al decirlo.

-¿Otra vez piensas que te falta algo?-preguntó la rubia.

-Siempre lo pensaré, pero creo que empecé a darme cuenta que nadie es completo, a todos nos hace falta alguien o algo, pero no creo que un chico sea mi caso-

-Meh-hizo un puchero gracioso-Eso no es divertido-

-Ino no deberías creer que a todas nos hace falta un chico, hay cosas más importantes en la vida que el sexo opuesto-la regañé.

-No me digas que… ¿TE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES…?-la muy idiota me gritó en el oído.

-Claro que no! , me gustan los chicos, pero no creo que sea momento para tener uno a mi lado, tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios y futuro-me crucé de brazos.

-Sakura tiene razón-me apoyó Hinata, a quien habíamos excluido sin darnos cuenta.

-Lo siento-

-No importa-me respondió, siempre era buena con todos sin pedir nada a cambio, una persona maravillosa, eso era lo que creía.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado, mi mente durante todo el camino estuvo pensando, desde que era niña me gustaba un chico en la escuela, y este era el más popular de todos, mis amigas no lo sabían, les oculté, porque pensé que era algo muy personal, y continuando con lo anterior ese chico era…

-¡Daiki!-gritaban las chicas provocando un gran alboroto.

Este día era el primero del año en la escuela por lo que los profesores tenían una reunión antes de la ceremonia de apertura al inicio de clases, me había apurado porque quería un buen lugar, ya que siempre tenía que sentarme tras una persona más alta que yo, y por lo que pensaba ese año no iba a ser la excepción.

-Comenzaron a joder-dijo Ino.

-Todos los años es lo mismo y parece que no va a cambiar-mencionó Hinata.

_Él es tan lindo y perfecto…inalcanzable para mí._

-¡Oigan chicas!-ese grito me sacó de mis pensamientos-¡Les guardé un lugar!-

_Naruto..., el joven de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, nadie podría compararse con él, es tan estúpido y berrinchudo, y lo que más me molesta es que siempre está haciendo cosas por mí y no se da cuenta que la única pobre chica que lo ve es Hinata, hay veces en las que siento rabia de que sea tan estúpido de no darse cuenta._

-Gracias-dijimos todas pero Hinata en un tono más bajo.

Al llegar naruto dijo cuáles eran los asientos guardados y sospechosamente el mío estaba cerca del suyo…, sin duda era una molestia.

-Yo me sentaré por allí-señale al lado de la ventana, al decirle eso el rubio cambio de expresión, de una sonriente a una desconcertada-No te enojes, a fin estaremos en la misma clase después de tanto tiempo-sonreí, provocando que se sonroje.

-No puedo creer que te creas tremenda mentira-dijo Sai.

_Sai…, de cabello negro y una piel muy pálida, casi blanca, siempre quiere participar en las conversaciones pero no le sale bien en la mayoría de las veces, dice cosas incorrectas en momentos en los que no van esas palabras, sin embargo acierta en algunas ocasiones…, sus actitudes no me agradan y hay veces en las que quiero que mi puño este en su mejilla._

-Cállate, o te saco de este salón de un puñetazo-lo amenacé

-No veo lo que está mal en lo que aclaré-me dijo mientras miraba su libro de historia

Le sonreí falsamente y me fui al asiento que ya había mencionado, donde suspire profundamente después de poner mi bolso en el asiento, un aroma inconfundible y rico me invadió en ese momento, miré a mi lado y apareció un chico de cabello y ojos negros, con un peinado muy peculiar, me miró distante y fría, su mirada me paralizó y no pude ni sonreírle falsamente.

-No me mires, idiota-me dijo, inmediatamente mire hacia la ventana con un poco de susto, lo que provocó que haga esta acción rápido y pude ver de re ojo que se iba de la clase, supuse que no le gustaba esperar allí.

_Este sujeto…, es diferente…_

-Sakura por suerte me sentaré frente tuyo, temía estar cerca de alguien que no conozca-luego de decir eso Hinata me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Si-

-Por cierto ¿quién era ese chico?-abrí grande los ojos sorprendida por su pregunta, Hinata había visto lo sucedido, y me avergoncé de eso.

-No lo sé-conteste firmemente-Tal vez alguien nuevo-saque mi libro-¿Dónde está Ino?-la miré.

-Se fue, ya sabes, lo que pasa a menudo-

-Oh-miré al techo.

_Es cierto, Ino era un poco popular con los chicos y a menudo recibía a chicos que se le declaraban. Este tema me preocupaba bastante, porque a Ino le gustaba el odioso de Sai, y ella piensa que Sai cree que es una ramera que anda con todos los chicos que se le declaran, lo que es obviamente incierto, yo en particular no creo que Sai piense eso, si al fin y al cabo él dice que "No tiene sentimientos" , pero igualmente Ino no puede aclararle nada, porque no están saliendo y no está en su deber decirle nada de su vida, en lo personal pienso que ella debería ser honesta con sus sentimientos._

-Hinata dime, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?-solté.

Me miró firmemente, pero antes de que pueda decir algo entraron todos los chicos que faltaban incluyendo al extraño chico de mi lado, todos junto con un profesor de cabello gris y una bufanda que tapaba su boca, me dio la impresión de que estaba cansado de su trabajo.

-Ino…-dije en un tono bajo después de verla entrar con una cara de tristeza que provocó que me preocupara bastante por ella.

Luego de que terminó la clase, que me dejó mucha tarea, aburrimiento y que humo salga de mi cabeza, fui a comer con mis amigas en el patio de la escuela. Es un lugar bellísimo con miles de plantas, árboles y cerca de las mesas había lindas fuentes, y bueno obviamente pájaros que se acercaban a tomar agua en ellas, la escuela era grande, mucho, y ese patio era para comer o otras actividades.

-Ino, si tan mal te sientes porque crees eso, deberías decirle la verdad a Sai-le dije antes de tomar un bocadillo.

-¿EHH? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No lo haré!-

-¿Porque?-preguntó Hinata, con su típica voz suave.

-Porque no, dime Hinata ¿te gustaría decirle tus sentimientos a Naruto?-pregunto con un aura bastante mala.

-No-lo dijo casi como un susurro, me enojé y me paré.

-¡No puedes seguir así Ino Yamanaka!-le grité y se quedó sorprendida por mi reacción-¡Siempre estás diciéndonos que deberíamos conseguir un chico para nuestras vidas cuando tú eres igual que nosotras!-tome mi jugo y continúe-¿¡No se supone que tú deberías darnos un ejemplo!?-baje mi voz y le dije-Te vez ridícula, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te has guardado lo que sientes? deberías decirle, ya ha sido suficiente-Me senté.

Un silencio invadió nuestra mesa, yo no pude mirar a Ino a la cara por la vergüenza que tenía al haberle dicho todo eso, sin embargo Ino cortó ese silencio con una voz triste e indefensa.

-Lo siento, actué mal, y si Sakura me veo patética diciendo eso porque ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para decirle a Sai un "Te amo" o algo así, lo siento Sakura…, lo siento Hinata no era mi intensión ser así, prometo que no les diré eso nunca más, pero denme tiempo, los sentimientos para una persona son muy fuertes y pienso decirle pero…ahora no, quiero disfrutar de ser su amiga-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Porque si el me rechaza no volveremos a ser como ahora-vi como sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y no evité abrasarla, al hacerlo ella se sorprendió.

-Okey, no hay problema, siempre serás la pequeña idiota de la casa-le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, pronto Hinata se unió a nuestro abrazo.

Terminamos ese almuerzo que se nos hizo larguísimo, para ir a dentro a acomodar nuestras cosas, por ser el primer día la escuela nos dejaban retirarnos temprano.

Cuando entramos de vuelta vi al chico que se sentaba a mi lado con un grupo bastante grande de chicos, de seguro eran sus amigos, pero pronto desvié la mirada a mi salón. Puse mis libros en mi bolso me lo coloqué y salí de allí con las chicas.

-Mañana será un día agotador, ¿no?-dijo tranquilamente Ino, yo y Hinata asentimos

-Me separo aquí-dijo Hinata antes de cruzar la calle e ir a su casa

-¡Nos vemos mañana Hinata!-dijo Ino

-¡Cuídate en el camino Hina!-le grité

-¡Sí!-

_Hinata vive no muy lejos de la escuela, Ino tiene la casa más cerca a la escuela, y yo la más lejana por lo que tengo que ir en tren…,maldita vida, mis padres están tan ocupados que no pueden venir y llevarme a casa en su auto…,mi vida es penosa, algún día aprenderé a conducir…,Algún día…_

De pronto se paró un auto ante nosotras, de color negro, parecía nuevo, al instante me asusté pensando que podía ser un asaltante pero cuando la ventanilla del auto subió vi que era Ten Ten

-Ino, mi prima va a tener su cumpleaños mañana ¿puedes ayudarla con su vestido?-preguntó

-¡Claro! ¿Ahora?-dijo Ino, bastante interesada

-Sí, vamos sube-

-Sakura lo siento-me dijo con tono melancólico

-No importa-dije de una manera comprensiva, Ino subió al auto y se fue

Caminé hasta la estación perdida en mis pensamientos, dos cosas chocaban en mi cabeza, uno el chico que se sentaba a mi lado, dos lo genial que se veía Daiki. Tan perdida estuve que bajando unas escaleras me tropecé, mi cara se preparó para una caída fatal pero algo me sostuvo, con mi corazón a mil, pude identificar el aroma y lentamente levanté la mirada y me encontré con…

...El chico que se sienta a mi lado!.

* * *

**Mika Mika:Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, Soshte Sumimasen deska!**

**(눈_눈):No olviden comentar...tsk.**

**(*v*): Por el amor de Yato-sama Continua Mika!**

**Mika Mika:si,si lo haré pero no jodan, enano y chica virtual!,espero que les haya gustado! y si no,lo siento es lo que pienso ┐(¯▿¯)┌.**

**Tírenme piedras o balones pues aqui tengo mi Equipo Tridimensional.**


	2. Entre luz y oscuridad

**Autora: Mika Mika**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto,y si encuentran algún nombre que no escucharon en Naruto yo fui la creadora de ese personaje.**

**Mika Mika: ¡Hello,Sleepwalkers! No tuve muchas ideas y por eso no lo hice rápido.**

**(****눈****_****눈****): Cállate y Preséntalo de una vez, mocosa.**

**Mika Mika: ¡Cállate enano de jardín!**

**(*O*): bien como ustedes están peleando, Ene-chan va a presentar, nunca olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos. Ahora que está todo dicho, ¡Lean Felices!**

**Capítulo 02**

-Am…em…-me sonrojé.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó, cuando lo hizo me sorprendí, no creí que él se preocupara por mí.

-S-sí, no te preocupes –mi voz se tornó nerviosa, él dejó de sostenerme y me ayudó a incorporarme.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, este no es lugar para que estés distraída –eso sonó como un regaño.

-S-sí, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté un poco temerosa por si me mandaba a la mierda.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

_Sasuke…_

-Ya veo, gr-antes de agradecerle me interrumpió un grito.

-¡Sakura!-y esa voz era del idiota de Naruto, seguro celoso.

Lo miré a tras de Sasuke, estaba enojado, ni idea el porqué, yo nunca le dije que lo quería, no había motivo para que estuviera celoso, sería comprensible si estuviéramos saliendo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-le grité con rabia.

Sasuke lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos e irse, quise decirle gracias pero Naruto lo impidió, y me enojé en grande por su actitud.

_Estúpido Naruto, no somos nada y se enoja cuando me acerco a un chico, lo detesto, es tan detestable, ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que la única que lo quiere es Hinata?, pedazo de tarado…_

-¿Por qué estabas con un hígado como Sasuke?-me gritó, como si fuera su esposa, menudo idiota.

Me intrigó que sepa su nombre ,Naruto ya lo conocía ¿pero de dónde?, entonces guardé mi furia para indagar.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?-

-¿EH?¿De verdad me lo preguntas?-él vio mi mirada interesada y continuó-Sasuke iba al mismo salón mío en primaría, yo era el único que le hablaba, no es que fue despreciado, de hecho siempre tuvo popularidad con las chicas, pero era distante con ellas, creo que siempre le molestó que le tuvieran tan fanatismo con él, y en cuanto a los chicos, no quería amigos, y eso me molestó él tenía lo que yo más quería en esa época, popularidad, y me enojaba que él no reaccione con eso, comencé a hablar con él y me hice amigo, eso es todo-cerró los ojos esperando que yo hablara.

Debo decir que me decepcioné, creí que él sabía el hecho por el que Sasuke era de esa manera.

-Ya veo-

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada?-me preguntó-¿te gusta?-parecía un detective preguntando.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que su actitud me intriga, eso es todo-me cruce de brazos al decirlo.

Luego de decir eso, me acordé de que no le había dado las gracias a Sasuke y quise hacerlo, le di un beso en la mejilla a Naruto como forma de gracias, creo que se sonrojó, estúpido. Corrí, a buscarlo, hasta que lo vi y me acerqué.

-S-sask-sasuke-estaba cansada y mi voz también-Gracias-

-No fue nada-vi cómo se retiró, me dejó una cara desconcertada.

Desde que lo conocí me dejaba con más vergüenza que nadie, y por extraño que sea no podía odiarlo ni menos querer golpearlo, era algo raro, mucho, lo único que hice fue ir a mi respectivo tren y cuando llegue a mi casa, solo fui a mi cuarto a pensar, era lo único que podía hacer, no quería hacer nada más que eso.

_Es un chico muy difícil, no lo comprendo, además lo que me dijo Naruto fue completamente inútil, ¿Por qué Sasuke es así?, ¿Qué le pasó para qué sea tan distante?, no lo entiendo, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero entenderlo, no sé por qué, no lo sé. ¡Agg!¡Mi vida es una mierda!_

-¡Sakura a comer!-gritó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Reitero ¡Una mierda!_

Cuando estuve en la escuela, no tuve ganas de hacer nada, tuve suerte de que ningún profesor me preguntó algo, pero mis amigas me interrogaron demasiado en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué sucede Haruno?-me preguntó Ino preocupada por mí.

-Nada, es solo que…, nada-no tenía ganas de hablar así que lo dije a duras penas.

-Puedes decirnos todo, sabes que te aconsejaremos y trataremos de ayudarte con lo que sea, así como tú a nosotras-dijo sonriente Hinata.

-Solo que me…¡Sasuke me avergüenza siempre!-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ino un poco confundida-¿Sasuke..?-

-Si…-dije mirando mi almuerzo.

-Creo que debes hablar más con él, si no lo haces nunca podrás salir de la posición en la que estas-me apoyó Ino.

-¿Acaso crees que él me gusta?-me irrité.

-Por qué no creerlo, Haruno-se burló.

-¡Oye-!-me interrumpió Hinata.

-Sakura, no sabemos si te gusta o no, pero debes estar tranquila, en la vida todas las cosas se dan de a poco-dijo serena.

-Gracias chicas, pero no creo que me guste-les sonreí.

-¡Bueno entonces no te deprimas Sakura!-me abrazó Ino.

-Si me disculpan chicas, iré a la enfermería-

-¿Estas lastimada?-me preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-Torcí mi pie ayer, y ahora duele-

-Okey, si no regresas para cuando toque la campana, le avisaremos al profesor para que no te ponga faltas-mencionó la rubia.

-Gracias-dije antes de retirarme e ir a la enfermería.

Caminé con problemas por el dolor de mi pie, en un momento mi cuerpo se desestabilizó y sentí que algo me agarró, cuando levanté mi cabeza para ver quién me había ayudado, lo vi, era él…,Daiki.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó, tan lindo como siempre.

Palidecí cuando me hablo-S-si-dije nerviosa.

-Te duele el tobillo ¿no es así?-me dijo un tanto preocupado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunté intrigada por lo que dijo.

-Es solo que te vi caminando en dirección a la enfermería y noté que estabas mal del tobillo y…camine tras de ti por si te pasaba algo-me dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza, luego él notó que me quedé viéndolo y continuó-¡Por favor no creas que soy un pervertido!-se sonrojó.

Reí y le contesté-No creo que lo seas, solo que es inusual que bueno alguien como tú se preocupe por mí-me reí nuevamente.

Siempre que me encontraba con él yo no paraba de reír, yo creo que quise demostrarle mi felicidad, no lo sé, pero siempre quería sonreír, y me avergüenza si alguna vez parecí una tonta.

-Bueno no soy la realeza ni nada parecido, puedes hablarme cuando quieras, de hecho hay gente con las que quiero hablar pero por mi "popularidad" no se me acercan, es algo triste-me sonrió.

-P-pues siempre me pareciste una buena persona, y es cierto conozco a baria gente que quiere hablarte pero no pueden-

-¡Quiero que seas mi amiga!-me dijo emocionado.

-¿EHH?-me sorprendí cuando lo dijo-¿Yo? Pero no soy popular ni nada parecido-

-¿A quién le importa? Quiero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora-

-Okey-Sonreí y él me ayudó a ir a la enfermería.

-Es solo una torcedura, sanará con este vendaje, ahora espera aquí y le haré una nota a la profesora de gimnasia ¿sí?-me dijo la enfermera

Cuando vi que se fue, cerré mis ojos y me tapé con la almohada, aún estaba nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que dijo Daiki, no reaccionaba, no sabía si era un sueño o no, pero si era un sueño era demasiado hermoso, un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar.

_Esto es irreal, si es una cámara escondida ya fue suficiente me la creí toda, no lo puedo creer, Daiki dijo eso, ser su amiga, hablar con él, poder compartir cosas, problemas, confusiones, chistes, más mucho más, sé que no es igual a ser novios, de echo me gustaría serlo pero ahora que pienso no tengo tanta prisa por eso, disfrutaré_

Entonces recordé cuando Ino dijo que si ella se declaraba a Sai ya no volverían a ser lo mismo que ahora, definitivamente ellos tendrían una relación más incómoda, y me deprimí de solo pensarlo si yo le decía algo así, no volveríamos a ser como ahora vamos a ser.

_Pero qué vida de mierda, me como traba tras otra creo que me saltaré la clase, no quiero ver al profesor Kakashi ahora, sus clases son tan aburridas como ver a una mosca volar, aunque pensándolo bien, ver una mosca pasar es mil veces más divertido_

En ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse creí que era la enfermera y me tapé más la cara para hacer una actuación así no iba a clases.

-No deberías taparte de esa manera o morirás-

_Esa voz...es la de…Sasuke_

Entonces me destapé inmediatamente, y vi que él estaba buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Es la enfermería, ¿Qué más crees que voy a hacer?-me dijo tan frio como siempre.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

El que no me responda hizo que me intrigara más.

-¿Eres así con todos tus amigos o solo conmigo?-le dije nerviosa.

-Amigos…-pensó y continuó-esas escorias no son mis amigos, de hecho nunca los tuve-

-¿Qué hay de Naruto? ¿No son amigos?-pregunté decepcionada por su respuesta.

-He dicho que nunca los tuve-repitió enojado.

Quería algo más exacto, quería que me diga porqué era así con la gente y le contesté-¿Por qué eres así de frio? ¿Qué te hizo ser así?-

Parecía que ya se marchaba pero se dio vuelta y de costado me dijo-Eres muy fastidiosa-luego se fue y me quedé sorprendida por lo que dijo

Definitivamente nunca lo iba a entender, era una persona complicadísima, sé que mis amigas me dirían que ya no le hable y no ignore pero no podía, algo me aferraba, algo hacía que le quiera hablar, pero no sé qué rayos es.

_Ah, no me tengo que fastidiar por lo que él dijo, bueno es su opinión no la cuestionaré, y no creo que pueda cambiar el concepto que Sasuke tiene de mí, por otro lado, Daiki me dijo que puedo ser su amiga, es genial, ¡mejor n me deprimo por lo que pasó hace un momento y me alegro por lo anterior!_

**Mika Mika: ¡Gracias por haber leído!, lamento si tiene errores ortográficos o palabras mal escritas hice lo que pude U.U, y si no entendieron algo me pueden preguntar les responderé con gusto, y no se preocupen ¡ya até al enano gruñón!**

**(*O*): Mika, quiere decirte algo ¿Puedo sacarle la cinta de la boca?**

**Mika Mika: Hazlo quiero escuchar sus suplicas**

**(****눈****_****눈****): Lamentarás lo que estás haciendo,mocosa.**

**Mika Mika: Ahora tápale la boca, bien espero que les haya gustado no olviden comentar y sugerir lo que quieran, pues lo único que yo espero ahora es:**

**1._Que les haya gustado.**

**2._Que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**3._Que se me ocurran varias ideas para el próximo.**

**4._Que nos visiten en nuestra pagina de face y que Eren deje de ser un emo lloron.**

**Tírenme balones o piedras pues aquí tengo mi Equipo Tridimensional.**_Mika Mika-chan!_


End file.
